


The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls

by Hypomone535



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypomone535/pseuds/Hypomone535
Summary: In the aftermath of Robb’s death something happens between Sansa and Jon that will change things.





	The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls

**Author's Note:**

> The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls  
> BY HENRY WADSWORTH LONGFELLOW
> 
> The tide rises, the tide falls,   
> The twilight darkens, the curlew calls;   
> Along the sea-sands damp and brown   
> The traveller hastens toward the town,   
>  And the tide rises, the tide falls. 
> 
> Darkness settles on roofs and walls,   
> But the sea, the sea in the darkness calls;   
> The little waves, with their soft, white hands,   
> Efface the footprints in the sands,   
>  And the tide rises, the tide falls. 
> 
> The morning breaks; the steeds in their stalls   
> Stamp and neigh, as the hostler calls;   
> The day returns, but nevermore   
> Returns the traveller to the shore,   
>  And the tide rises, the tide falls.

The twilight was falling, the crisp wind sweeping off the water in a delicate rhythm.Sansa brought her feet under her and closed her eyes the taste of the ocean not enough to fill the emptiness around her.

“Can I sit?” His whisper floated behind her. 

Pulling in a deep breath she nodded, tugging the hoodie tighter around her. 

Jon kicked off his sandals and settled himself beside her, watching the rise and fall of the water before them. 

“It was a nice service.”

The emotion built in her throat, and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded her head, “Robb deserved so much more than this.”

Taking the hairband from around his wrist Jon pulled back his black curls. “I talked to Arya.She agreed to ride back with me if you wanted to stay a little longer.”

She finally turned toward him, her blue eyes weary, “Did you really come find me to discuss travel plans?”

Legs out in front of him he grabbed a handful of sand.He tossed it, wiping his hands on his khaki shorts. “No.”

He met her eyes, “Should we talk about it?”

“Sure,” Sansa raised her eyebrows. “My brother died, we kissed and now things are weird.”

The colors on his face were hard to discern in the fading light but the firm set of his mouth made her chest ache, “I’m sorry. God I’m a mess.”

Scooting closer he offered her his upturned palm, “We don’t have to talk about it.”

More tears came when she touched him, weaving her fingers into his. The warm feeling of his body was too much to resist so she scooted into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

For several minutes they sat, his head positioned against hers, bodies connected in a new way. The push and pull of the tide broke in front of them, over and over again as the last remaining light disappeared into the horizon.

Her nose turned into his t-shirt, his scent and her sadness breaking down her defenses. “I’ve had a crush on you since I was twelve you know.”

His body jolted, but he tried to hide it, forcing his breath out slowly. “You don’t owe me an explanation for the other night Sansa.”

She snorted ignoring him, “Do you remember when you and Robb went to prom?Oh man I hated that red headed girl you went with. Yvette?”

His lips twitched as he chuckled slightly, “Ygritte.”

She laughed, holding his arm tighter, “Ygritte!” 

He turned into her laugh, the light emotion like water in the desert to his broken heart. His nose grazed her hair, the smell of her wrapped up beside him sending his mind back to the taste of her.

He kept his head down, as she slowly raised hers, her face close to his, “Are you really leaving tomorrow?”

Involuntarily his body leaned forward, his nose brushing hers. “I told Arya I’d take her back.”

“And if I asked you to stay?Would you?”

His hand came up, touching her chin as he nodded, “If you needed me.”

Her lips fell against his, warm tears mixing between them.For the beat of several seconds, the length of their connection, the earth moved, the ground irrevocably shifting between them.“I do,” she said pulling away. “But you have to tell Arya she needs to get a new ride.”

The smile didn’t quite meet his eyes as he stood, shaking off the sand and holding his hand out toward her. “Ok, chicken.”

Grasping his fingers she let him pull her up into his body, the length of her torso crashing into his.Wrapping her arms around him she hid her face in the hollow of his neck.

She would make it through this new pain, slowly and with time, just like she had after her father had died.

She would endure. Starks always did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this will turn into something more. There is always more in my head and I would love to write it, but alas time!! Hope you enjoyed this snippet of a story. ❤️


End file.
